The Amazing Race Game Night 1
'' The Amazing Race Game Night 1 ''is the first season of The Amazing Race Game Night. ''It is a spin-off of the popular reality TV show ''The Amazing Race. ''It featured 14 solo racers racing around the world . Results * A '''red' '''bolded team placement means the team was eliminated.. * A '''red bolded and underlined team placement means the team was eliminated on a Keep-On-Race leg. *A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. ** A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump.. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a Zero-Hour Pit Stop (i.e. "Keep on Racing"). It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. * > Indicates the team used the yield. < Indicates the team that received the yield. Averages * 1st: Poke_Leaf - 2.571 * 2nd: Kilzguinnn - 4.071 * 3rd: raycharleslin - 3.857 * 4th: katanshark - 5.31 * 5th: Bob_beh - 4.33 * 6th: BryMcKe9 - 6.81 * 7th: Ry_y - 7.22 * 8th: Weird088 - 6.375 * 9th: cookie311816 - 3.714 * 10th: SamZeta67 - 7.50 * 11th: tyladoll - 8.75 * 12th: XxAbiNolanxX - 12.33 * 13th: Mr_PlazzsDW3rd - 8.00 * 14th: anojan12345 - 14.00 Voting History At the start of the 6th leg, teams met at Lahore Fort and voted for who should receive the U-Turn. The two teams who received the most votes was penalized with the U-Turn and had to complete both Detour options. The vote was an open vote and the voting order was determined by a random draw. The team's votes, as well as the voting order, is outlined below. *In the revote, Penguin got unanimously voted. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers, reps, and spectators. # "Why Are There Furries at TanaCon?!" - Bry # "It Smells Like James Charles In Here" - Abi # "I Ain't James Bond" - Poke # "If I Fall On My Wedding Day" - Ry # "Where's Walmart I-" -'' Kat'' # "Putin Is My Biological Daddy" - Bob # "My Camel Is Running Away From Me" - Otto # "Winter Is Coming" - Roadblock Answer # "Reading A Clue Isn't Rocket Science" - Kat # "It's Like The Blind Leading The Blind Literally" - Kilz # "I Want Tea Spilt On My Eyes" - Poke # "Why Are The Fresh Prince Lyrics Here" - Rachel # "I'm Surrounded By Fakes" - Kilz # "We're Going To The Moon" - Cookie Race Summary Leg 1 (United States →''' '''China) Airdate: May 19, 2019 * Los Angeles, California, United States (Downtown LA) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Bank of America Plaza) * Los Angeles (LA Convention Center) ** Los Angeles (Port of Los Angeles) (Secret Flight) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Beijing, China '(Beijing Capital International Airport) * Beijing (CCTV Headquarters) *Beijing (Temple of Heaven ''or ''Yellow Noodle Shop) * Beijing (Mausoleum of Mao Zedong) * Beijing (National Center of The Performing Arts) * Beijing (The Forbidden City) The first detour of the ''Race was a choice between Highrise Gamble and Food Delivery Scramble. In Highrise Gamble, teams had to climb skyscrapers around Beijing to search for 5 words that would make up a Chinese proverb. Once they found all words, they had to go on foot to the Temple of Heaven and unscramble the proverb to receive their next clue. In Food Delivery Scramble, teams had to make their way on foot to Yellow Noodle Shop where they had to push crates filled with food to 3 people located around the city. The boxes were labelled in Chinese. Once they delivered all crates to the correct people, they could receive their next clue. In the first roadblock of the ''Race, ''one team member had to take part in "Who's feeling revved up for the race?". They had to get on a motorcycle and drive around the city to find 15 signs with names of historical Chinese periods on them. Once they found them all, they had to drive their way to the Chinese Military Barracks and list the periods in order. They could receive their next clue once correct; however, they had to complete a lap around the city if they were wrong. '''Additional Tasks * After making their way to the Bank of America Plaza Building in Los Angeles, teams had to climb up many flights up stairs to get to the roof where then they had to use a zip-line down to a nearby parking garage to get a car to drive to the LA Convention Center. * After receiving their clue at the convention center, teams had to search a nearby suburban neighborhood to find plane tickets in different houses and then drive to the airport to present their ticket at the flight counter. There were 3 flights in total. * To win the Secret Flight, teams had to complete a tightrope course across container cranes. The first person to get to the airport with the Secret Flight ticket got it. 'Leg 2 (China → New Zealand)' Airdate: '''June 2, 2019 *Beijing (Chinese Aircraft Carrier) * Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Wellington, '''New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) *Wellington (Starbucks) *Wellington (Government House) *Wellington (The Beehive) *Wellington (Defence House or ''Karahee Island) *Dry Creek Quarry (Helm's Deep) In the Fast Forward, teams had to go around the city and count all flags of New Zealand. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to answer a set of questions based on 11 songs in the native Maori language. Once they correctly answered all the questions, they could receive their next clue. feeling lost in translation?" This leg's Detour was a choice between Puzzled Mind and Wildlife Find. In Puzzled Mind, teams had to solve two 4x4 slide puzzles near The Beehive to get 8 questions about the country of New Zealand. Once they had the questions, they had to drive to the Defence House to give the correct answers to receive their next clue. In Wildlife Find, teams had to go get a speedboat and drive all the way to Karahee Island. Once at the island, teams had to search for 7 endemic species to New Zealand. Once they were all found, they had to drive back to Wellington and order the Latin species name for all 7 organisms at the National War Memorial to receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks' *At the start of the leg in Beijing, teams had to complete an obby in order to board an aircraft carrier to receive their next clue. *At Starbucks, teams had to climb the roof of a nearby building in order to push 2 sheep into a pen in a park across the street to help out a sheep farmer. Once they completed this task, they received their next clue. *Teams were given a riddle after completing the roadblock corresponding to the location of the next clue. They had to find the "building where bees make honey" which was The Beehive. *Before being able to check-in, teams had to first go to the New Zealand Police Department to find the Travelocity Gnome in the interrogation room. They had to present the gnome at the pit stop before being able to check-in. 'Leg 3 (New Zealand → Malaysia)' Airdate: '''June 7, 2019 * Wellington (Wellington International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur, '''Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) * Kuala Lumpur (Sultan Abdul Samad Building) * Kuala Lumpur (Kelab Malam Nightclub) * Kuala Lumpur (Wong Sang Ming Motosikal Berhad) * Kuala Lumpur (Istana Negara) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to go around the city to find a grappling hook and a parachute. Once found, they had to proceed to the Petronas Towers where they had to start scaling the building. Once at the top, they had to parachute over the city to find a code on a roof of a building. They had to input the code in a bank vault to receive their next clue. ready to feel like they're a secret agent?" Additional Tasks * To get into the nightclub, teams had to find an alternate way since an amazon was blocking the door. Once inside, they had to get the clue off a bear dancing on a pole. * Teams had to count all the motorbikes at Wong Sang Ming Motosikal Berhad and then go to Datuk Azman Event Hall to count all the chairs in there. They had to give their sum at Tesco to receive their next clue. 'Leg 4 (Malaysia → Singapore)' Airdate: '''June 7, 2019 * Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur Railway Station) to '''Singapore (Tanjong Pagar Railway Station) * Singapore (Marina Bay Circuit) * Singapore (Singapore Parliament House) * Singapore (Istana or ''Singapore Flyer) * Singapore (Marina Bay Sands Resort) For this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to drive 3 laps around a circuit using a go-kart. Every time they finished a lap, they had to push a numbered block corresponding to their lap onto their podium. Once done with all 3 laps, they had to pay attention to letters around the circuit and unscramble them to form the word "Merlion Park" to receive their next clue. living life in the fast lane?" This leg's Detour was a choice between Climbing Groom and Thinking Bride. In Climbing Groom, teams had to complete 3 obbies and unscramble codes at the end of each obby. Once decoded, they said their answers at the Istana. In Thinking Bride, teams had to figure out an equation with missing variables. They searched for the numbers by some vacation homes. They could receive their next clue once they figured out the answer at the Istana. A bride's and groom's outfit was required for the respective side of the detour. '''Additional Tasks' * Teams had to complete an obby to climb up to the top of the Marina Bay Sands Resort to check-in to the pit stop. 'Leg 5 (Singapore → Pakistan)' Airdate: '''June 12, 2019 * Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) to Lahore, '''Pakistan (Allama Iqbal International Airport) * Lahore (Grand Jamia Mosque) * Lahore (Walmart or ''Sir Ganga Ram Statue) * Lahore (Lahore Museum) ** Lahore (Lahore Hotel) Super Yield * Lahore (YouTube Space Lahore Building) * Lahore (Lahore Fort) Teams faced the first Blind Detour with their choice between Broken Fingers or Broken Mind and would learn more about the task once they got there. In Broken Fingers, teams headed to Walmart to find a teleport to bring them to their stations in which they had to click a click counter 5000 times before being able to get their next clue. In Broken Mind, teams had to count the labelled houses in the entire city. Then, they had to give their answer at the Sir Ganga Ram Statue. If they were correct, they could receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, the selected team member had to be teleported to the "YouTube Beauty Community House of Horrors" and pay attention to their surroundings. Once they thought they paid attention enough, they had to go to Starblox and answer a series of 8 questions about what they saw to receive their next clue. ready to be sister shook with madness?" '''Additional Tasks' *At the airport, there was an opportunity to get a secret flight if teams found and sat in a chair at the end of the runway. *Teams had to complete an obby to go to the roof of the Lahore Museum to get their next clue. *Somewhere hidden on the leg was a Super Yield. The first team to find it received it. 'Leg 6 (Pakistan → Russia)' Airdate: 'June 20, 2019 * Lahore (Lahore Fort) * Lahore (Allama Iqbal International Airport) to Moscow, '''Russia '(Moscow Domodedovo Airport) * Moscow (GUM) * Moscow (State Historical Museum) * Moscow (St. Basil's Cathedral ''or ''Shooting Range) * Moscow (Moscow High Court) * Moscow (Moskva River) * Moscow (Grand Kremlin Palace) For Sam's Speed Bump, he had to go to the Kremlin Wall Necropolis to add up all the birth years and death years of all the graves and then subtract them from each other. Once he got the correct answer, he would be able to continue racing. This leg's Detour was a choice between Basil's Blocks and Find The Glock. In Basil's Blocks, teams had to run around Red Square and push 9 blocks to St Basil's Cathedral. There they had to assemble a picture of the cathedral using the blocks they collected. Once their picture is complete, they could receive their next clue. In Find The Glock, teams had to follow clues to find a glock hidden somewhere around Red Square. Once they acquired the gun, they had to go to the Shooting Range and successfully shoot a dummy to get their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to drive a taxi around the Zamoskvorechye District of Moscow to find 10 people dressed as famous Russian figures. Once they found all 10, they had to head to Kadashi Church and order the 10 people based on when they were born. Once completed correctly, they could receive their next clue. fare in their judgement?" '''Additional Tasks * At Lahore Fort, teams found host NintendoFan64, who informed them that they would be voting for who would receive a U-Turn. After each team openly voted, the two teams with the most votes would be U-Turned. Teams could then retrieve their next clue. * Teams had to search throughout the Moskva River to find their next clue underwater. 'Leg 7 (Russia → Egypt)' Airdate: 'June 27, 2019 * Moscow (Sheremetyevo Alexander S. Pushkin International Airport) to Cairo, '''Egypt '(Cairo International Airport) * Cairo (Cairo National Hospital) * Cairo (Sahar Mayk Radio Station) * Cairo (Construction Cranes or Nile River) * Giza (Great Pyramid of Giza) * Cairo (Cairo Nile Port) to Luxor, 'Egypt '(Luxor Nile Port) * Luxor (Temple of Luxor) For the fast forward, teams had to push an old sarcophagus through the city of Cairo to the Egyptian Museum. There they had to push it into a holder for the sarcophagus. The first team to do this would win the Fast Forward. This leg's Detour was a choice between High and Dry or Deep and Wet. In High and Dry, teams had to climb up construction cranes around Cairo to find questions about Egypt. They had to cross tightropes to get to some cranes. Once they got all questions, they had to answer at Abdeen Palace correctly to receive their next clue. In Deep and Wet, teams had to dive into the Nile River to find the names of 5 Egyptian cities. Once all found, they had to also head to Abdeen Palace and order the cities from their location down the Nile River correctly to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to ride on a camel and explore the desert of the Giza Necropolis to find stones of their team color with numbers on them. Once they found all 4, they had to enter a tomb by the Great Sphinx. They had to traverse the maze-like halls of the tomb to get into the chamber with the vaults. Then, they had to enter the code based on the numbers they got and if they were correct, they could receive their next clue. good at getting lost?" '''Leg 8 (Egypt → Croatia) Airdate: '''July 7, 2019 * Luxor (Egyptian Village) * Luxor (Safaga Port) to Dubrovnik, '''Croatia (Dubrovnik Port) * Dubrovnik (Walls of Dubrovnik) * Dubrovnik (Great Sept of Baelor) * Dubrovnik (Water Fountain) * Dubrovnik (Red Keep Stables or ''Red Keep Chapel) * Dubrovnik (''Highest Point on Red Keep) * Dubrovnik (The Great Hall) In the first Face Off of the season, two teams had to take part in a sword fight. The last team standing received their next clue while the losing team had to wait for another team to arrive. The last team remaining at the Face Off had to turn over an hourglass and wait out a time penalty before moving on. This leg's Detour was a choice between Work and Leisure. In Work, teams had to push 9 bales of hay into their marked stall at the Red Keep Stables. In Leisure, teams had to count eggplants and peaches at the local brothel and then count chairs and bottles at the bar. They had to correctly give the sum at the Red Keep Chapel to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to ride a dragon to find 3 codes among the spires in the sea with many decoy codes too. Once they had all the codes, they could go back to Red Keep and decode them to get a phrase. Once they give a moderator the correct phrase, they could receive their next clue. willing to do the unbelievable?" Additional Tasks * At the beginning of the leg in Luxor, teams had to count all the barrels around the village to earn a spot on one of two ships sailing out to Dubrovnik. * Teams had to complete an obby to get on top of the walls of the city to receive their next clue. 'Leg 9 (Croatia → Norway)' Airdate: '''July 10, 2019 * Dubrovnik (Dubrovnik Airport) to Gardermoen, '''Norway (Oslo Airport) * Gardermoen (Oslo Airport) to Oslo, Norway (Oslo Central Station) * Oslo (Oslo Cathedral) * Oslo (Oslo Docks or ''Storting Building) * Oslo (Oslo City Hall) * Oslo (Norsk Bank) * Oslo (Royal Palace) This leg's Detour was a choice between Viking Ships and Viking Gods. In Viking Ships, teams had to sail on a Viking longboat in the Oslofjord to find 15 signs with images on them. Once they had all pictures, they had to form a phrase out of the pictures and once they found the phrase they could receive their next clue. In Viking Gods, teams had to ride a bicycle around the streets of Oslo for anagrams of the names of 5 Norse gods. Then they had to match each name with the correct name in Old Norse runes. Once correct, teams could receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to deliver 6 types of Norwegian desserts to different addresses around Oslo. Once they delivered all the desserts to the correct places, they could receive their next clue. has a sweet tooth?" '''Additional Tasks' * Teams had to complete an obby to climb Oslo City Hall to get their next clue * The clue at the Norsk Bank was locked and teams had to enter a code relating to the year Norway got its independence. 'Leg 10 (Norway → Netherlands)' Airdate: July 19, 2019 * Gardermoen (Oslo Airport) to Rotterdam, Netherlands (Rotterdam The Hague Airport) * The Hague (Maritshuis) * The Hague (Noordeinde Palace) * The Hague (Statue of Wilhelm II) * The Hague (Hofvijver or ''The Dutch House of Representatives Building) * The Hague (Ridderzaal) For the fast forward, teams had to complete an obby to climb to the roof of the Ministry of the Interior and Kingdom Relations building. The first team to the top wins the Fast Forward. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to find a set of Dutch Golden Age paintings based on a list given to them. Once they found the paintings, they had to find hidden numbers among their designated paintings. Once they found the numbers, they had to go to their vault and open it based on the order when each painting was finished. Once the vault was open, they could receive their next clue. has an eye for the arts?" This leg's Detour was a choice between On The Pond and In The Building. In On The Pond, teams had to push 4 wheels of cheese to their cheese holder on an island in the middle of Hofvijver. In In The Building, teams had to search around the Dutch House of Representatives Building for 6 questions about the Dutch government, and they had to answer it correctly to receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks' * At the pit stop, a question was asked to teams on what word they saw at the clue box at Noordeinde Palace. They could only check-in if they knew the word which was "Amsterdamn". 'Leg 11 (Netherlands → United Kingdom)' Airdate: '''July 27, 2019 * Rotterdam (Rotterdam The Hague Airport) to London, '''England, United Kingdom (London Heathrow Airport) * London (Metropolitan Police Station) * London (HM Prison Thameside) * London (Hyde Park or ''Emirates Stadium) * London (Palace of Westminster) * London (British Petroleum HQ Towers) * London (Buckingham Palace) For her speed bump, Bry had to go to the London Eye to find a list of British Monarchs and order them from earliest to most recent in the order of their reigns. Once she's correct, she could continue racing. This leg's Detour was a choice between Map Game and Ball Game. In Map Game, teams had to go to Hyde Park and push 5 blocks with flags of countries within the British Isle to their marked station. Once there, they had to push the blocks into the correct slot to receive their next clue. In Ball Game, teams had to push 4 soccer balls into soccer goals all around London. Once they were done with that, they had to go to Emirates Stadium to kick a 5th ball into a goal before they could receive their next clue. For this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to British Olympic Cafe to find 5 different types of cups of tea. Next, they had to go around London to find those types of teas along with a Pokemon number. Back at the cafe, they had to correctly associate what Pokemon to which type of tea to get their next clue. loves to poke around in the tea?" 'Leg 12 (United Kingdom) '''Airdate: '''July 27, 2019 * London (Victoria Coach Station) to Edinburgh, '''Scotland, United Kingdom '''(Edinburgh Bus Station) * Edinburgh (Police Scotland) * Edinburgh (Dunsapie Loch) * Edinburgh (Greggs ''or ''Scottish Golf Course) * Edinburgh (Edinburgh Castle) For this leg's roadblock, one team member had to go around the city of Edinburgh using riddles to find the next riddle. They had to keep doing this until they go back to the police station. Then, they had to list the locations they visited in order before they could receive their next clue. wants to see the city?" This leg's Detour was a choice between Horse and Course. In Horse, teams had to ride on a horse and ride to 4 hills with the Scottish flag on it and count different colored sheep. Once they count all the sheep, they had to go to Greggs to find a math equation involving the number of sheep. Once they solved the equation, they could get their next clue. In Course, teams must push giant golf balls in a giant-sized miniature golf course. Once they complete all 10 holes, then they can receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks * After completing the detour, teams had to search for their next clue in the many police boxes around Scotland for their next clue waiting inside. 'Leg 13 (United Kingdom → Cuba)' Airdate: 'July 31, 2019 * Edinburgh (Edinburgh Airport) to Havana, '''Cuba '(Jose Marti International Airport) * Havana (Havana Cathedral) * Havana (El Capitolio) * Havana (Colon Cemetery) * Havana (Jose Marti Monument or ''Havana Harbor) * Havana (Robin Nightclub) * Havana (Estadio Pedro Marrero) * Havana (Universidad de la Habana) * Havana (Direccion de Inteligencia HQ) *Havana (Morro Castle) This leg's Detour was a choice between Underwater and Underground. In Underwater, teams had to complete an underwater maze to get their next clue. In Underground, teams had to dig up 5 trivia questions about Cuba and answer them correct to receive their next clue. For the first Roadblock of this leg of the ''Race, one team member had to search the outskirts of Havana for 10 out of 22 vehicles. These vehicles each represent a part of each leg of the race. Once found, the vehicles had to be ordered based on the legs. Once correct, they could receive their next clue. is ready to ride down memory lane?" For the second Roadblock of the leg, teams had to dance on their touch pad and get their score to 3000. Once they got to the target score, they could check-in to the Pit Stop. ready to shake it till you make it?" '''Additional Tasks * Teams had to go the CN Tower to unscramble a person's name. Once they unscrambled Camila Cabello, they had to go to Banco Central de Cuba and go to the vault and input the name they got to receive their next clue. * At Estadio Pedro Marrero, teams had to find a picture behind a soccer goal and figure out their next location was Universidad de la Habana. 'Leg 14 (Cuba → United States → The Moon)' Airdate: '''August 18, 2019 * Havana (Jose Marti International Airport) to Varadero, '''Cuba (Juan Gualberto Gomez Airport) * Varadero (Playa Varadero) * Varadero (Port of Varadero) to Miami, Florida, United States (PortMiami) * Miami (Venice Island) to Orlando (Walt Disney World) * Orlando (Walt Disney World) to Miami (Miami Outlet Mall) * Miami (Palm Links Golf Club) * Miami (Club Vitaly) * Miami (Freedom Tower of Miami) * Miami (Club Largo Yacht Reservations) * Miami (PortMiami) to Cape Canaveral (Kennedy Space Center) * Cape Canaveral (Mission Control Building) * Cape Canaveral (Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39) to The Moon In the first Roadblock of the final leg, one team member had to organize mannequin displays based on the order based on the Pit Stops of each leg. They had to remember who arrived last, the pit stop greeter, and the location of the Pit Stop. Once they were correct, they could receive their next clue. likes to keep things neat and orderly?" In the final Roadblock of the Race, the team member who did not perform the first Roadblock had to search South Beach for plastic flamingos with images painted on them. They had to correctly identify 13 flamingos with pictures corresponding to the Roadblock on each leg of the Race. Once correct, they could gt their clue and move on. likes long walks on the beach?" Additional Tasks * At Playa Varadero, teams had to dig in the sand to find their next clue. * Once teams go to PortMiami, they had to search the shipping yard for variables on shipping containers to solve a math equation. Each variable was based on what happened during the course of the ''Race. ''Once they correctly solved the equation, they could receive their next clue. * At Walt Disney World, teams had to complete an "impossible obby" in which their next clue was at th end of this obby. * Once teams got to Cape Canaveral, teams had to search the Kennedy Space Center for 5 blue boxes with the NASA logo and answer the questions about NASA inside in order to get their next clue.